Bell Sounds
by Kanade Hikari
Summary: Time is quickly ticking away, and yet I have more questions than answers. / Self-insert OC


**Author's Note: **I wanted to try out writing a story in present tense, and well, this self-insert has been on my mind for awhile. The inspiration for this story is credited to _Dreaming of Sunshine _by _Silver Queen_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga/anime Naruto.**

**Summary: **Time is quickly ticking away, and yet I have more questions than answers.

* * *

Ah, the wonders of dying.

Now you may ask, what's so wonderful about death?

I'll be blunt in my answer…_Absolutely nothing._

Yeah, there's nothing wonderful about it, and how do I know?

Well, I'm dead, that's how.

I can't move. I can't feel. I can't smell. I can't hear. I can't speak. I can't see.

I can't do anything.

I'm basically an immobile nonliving thing now.

But, I guess I'm not completely blind. I can see darkness, a pitch-black background all around me, eerie and frighteningly menacing. I can't tell if it's warm, hot, or freezing in temperature though.

The blank blackness is all I can see for what feels like forever. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, and maybe even years seems to pass by, or at least, that's what it feels like.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

I can imagine it now. The annoying sounds of a clock ticking away in the unknown, telling me that time is continuing to pass by as I look into the distant never-ending black vortex.

Where am I?

That's a question that I want an answer to, but don't have. I can only assume that it's a place where people who died go to, or I did anyway.

Will I be staying here from now on?

That doesn't sound appealing in the least. I don't know how long I've been here, but I'm already bored out of my mind.

After who knows how long, I hear something. Chimes of a bell vibrate against my ears, and I can hear crying.

But who is crying?

Then I feel my sense of touch. Oddly, I feel myself being lifted. I can move my limbs! I thrash about my arms and legs, trying to get away from whatever force holding me up in the air.

I feel droplets of a wet liquid streaming down my cheeks. I realize that the person crying is me.

But why would I cry?

I can't describe the feeling well, but the urge to cry is irresistible, so I continue to.

:

I can move. I can feel. I can smell. I can hear. I can speak, if you considering mumbling and crying as languages.

But I can't see—not entirely anyway.

All I can make out where blurs of colors and light. I admit that I am afraid, thinking that I would be blind for the rest of this afterlife. The ability to move is also limited. If I moved too much, a severe drain my energy follows.

Strange, did I get weaker?

After a long time, I can finally make out the sharp outlines of objects and identify them. I am surprised to see that I am in a traditional-looking home. The place looks as if it was owned by a wealthy family, but there didn't seem to have any advance modern technology around.

I frown. My vision was back, but it's too clear. I remember that my sight is blurry at best without my glasses.

I hear a voice coming from the other side of the room, a familiar voice that I heard many times before.

The feminine voice calls out, "Suzune!"

That name again. I don't know why, but voices keep referring to me by that name. It sounds foreign.

I look up to see a rather tall woman. Scratch that, tall was a big understatement. The woman is gigantic, towering over me like a skyscraper, how any human can be possibly that huge is beyond me. She must be about ten to fifteen times my size! I know that I'm leaning towards the short side, but I'm sure I'm not _that_ short.

She startles me by picking me up and holding me within her arms. I'm panicking now.

This monstrous woman is probably going to kill me!

But this feeling is familiar, like I was being lifted by that force countless times before.

Then the thought hit me.

I died. I woke up to darkness and lost my senses. I slowly started to get those senses back. Hears voices every now and then, and a huge woman comes out of nowhere. She calls me by a name that sounds like it's from Japanese origin.

No, it can't be…

The woman pokes me on the nose with one his fingers. She smiles at my bewildered look. "You look so much like Itachi when he was your age."

She spoke in Japanese, so I didn't understand what she said. But I did pick up the mention of the name 'Itachi' somewhere in her speech. That's when I truly see her. She has coal black eyes and hair. She looks so much, _dare I say it_, like Sasuke. As in Sasuke Uchiha from an anime and manga I used to be obsessed with.

This woman is Mikoto Uchiha.

The realization finally dawns on me.

Reincarnation.

I was reincarnated, and I had to be reborn in the Naruto universe. Judging from the situation so far, Mikoto is my mother, meaning I'm an Uchiha.

A freakin Uchiha.

Of all the clans I could have been reborn in, death chooses the one where a bloody massacre happens.

I gape from shock.

"Shit. You're kidding me."

Ah, my first words as a toddler were in English. Thank god that Mikoto didn't understand me, or she would probably be horrified right now. An infant speaking profanity as their first words, parents would be pissed.

Mikoto slightly tilts her head in confusion. "Suzune, I can't tell what you're saying right now. Are you hungry?"

"No," I deadpan.

Mikoto answers all too cheerfully, "You are? Well then, I'll go cook something up for you. What would you like?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to guess what you want to eat."

Irritation starts to overwhelm me. "I said I didn't want anything."

"Aww, my poor baby girl. I never heard you talk so much before. You must be really hungry," Mikoto coos, twirling me in the air as she starts to walk to the kitchen.

"Ugh." If I can, I would facepalm right now. This language barrier between us is annoying as hell.

Is this how every mother treats their babies?

I groan.

Oh my god, these next few years is going to be frustrating.


End file.
